Ash and Mist 4eva
by Ipuchan
Summary: Ash gets a clue! A strange AAMRN I wrote in english,


Ash And Mist 4eva  
  
Misty sat staring at the dying embers of the fire. She heard Ash saying goodnight. She responded absently while rocking Togepi to sleep. When she was pretty sure Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Togepi were asleep Misty fed thefireone lest log and pulled out a small blue journal.  
  
Dear Journal  
Why did it haveto be HIM? Why did I have tofall for him? Why not someone more likely to LIKE me? Today was pretty normal. We're lost, butwe know where we're going Ectreatuk (sp?) city. Ash is excited to go fight some sailors. Ash and I got into a semi-large fight today, but we both got over it pretty fast. How could I stay mad at him? He's so cute when he's all determined. Well I gotta go, or I'm gonna wake Togepi up.  
Misty  
  
She closed the small book and put it back in her bag. Then she crawled into her sleeping bag beside Ash, placing Togepi at her head. Although she didn't realize it Ash was still awake. Misty whispered sadly to Ash's "sleeping" form "Goodnight Ash, and know I really like you, a lot" with a sigh she rolled over and fell into dreams of a future she thought could never be, ones with her and Ash as a couple.   
Ash letout a shocked "wa". He never knew she even liked him as more than a sometimes friend. They had argued a lot when they were younger but lately the fights had become less, but more usually devestating. Todays fight had been over who was the better trainer after all thier training. "At least the pokemon got some good out of today's fight." Ash thought to himself. "She said she REALLY liked me. A lot. I wonder what she meant. She'd never return my love" Ash groaned and went to sleep depressed.  
The thought of Misty liking him didn'treoccur to Ash until three days later, when they reached Ecreatuk city. Misty was saying how romantic this was and that was and going on and on about whatever when a thought (A/N:shock of shocks) occured to Ash "Why don't I ask her to one of those restaurants?" After he got some money from the gym leader of course, and not say wetherit was a date or not and see how she wanted to take it. Pleased with his plan he searched with renewed vigour for the pokegym.  
Misty knew Ash was planning something he had this look he got when he had a plan, and he had it now. She thought that it was for the gym leader's defeat and thought her suspicions justified when he asked someone the location of the gym and ran off leaving her and Brock behind. Like always.  
After a greuling match Ash jumpedaround the gym in joy. "I did it!!! yay!!!!" he yelled while he thought "Now I can go on with my plan" He went to the pokecenter next. Misty and Brock congradulating him. After all the pokemon including Togepi and Pikachu were in the pokecenter Ash pulled Misty to the side.  
Misty was confused. Ash still had that look. When he pulled her to the side she got REALLY curious. "What is it Ash?" Misty asked confused. "Well... I was wondering ifyouwanted to check out one of those restaurants that you liked so much this afternoon with me." Ash said slowly. Misty was estatic. "REALLY???? OK! Let's go get Brock." Ash grabbed her arm before she couldmove away. " I was thinking maybe it could bejust the two of us?" Ash said to a Misty who looked puzzled for a moment then blushed. "..Ash, sounds like a date!" At the word "date" Ash blushed a very neon shade of red. "I'll be right back, I just gotta wash up ok?" Misty said to relieve the akward silence and to but herself a few minutes to collect herself. Ash nodded while still blushing, staring at her retreating back "Maybe she DOES like me" Ash thought to himself.  
  
Half an hour later they set out to find a good restaurant to try. They settled on a little Italian place thinking if they didn't see anything they liked they could alwayshave speghetti or pizza. They sat at a table by the window. It had a perfect view of the setting sun. "So Ash" Misty started. "Why did you decide to take me out?" Ash wasa little flustered at her phrasing but decided to ignore it. "A guy can't take out his best friend to dinner once in a while?" Misty eyed him suspiciously. "Since when am I your best friend?" she asked half teasingly half curiosly. "You always have been Mist, you're my best girl-friend, and you know it" Ash said before he could stop himself. He just sat there for a minute, blushing like crazy, whil Misty put 2 and 2 together. "Ash called me 'Mist' and said I was hisbest girl-friend.... he invited me out to dinner.. ALONE...omg.." she thought to herself. Misty looked at the blushing Ash and decided to be brave. "Ash, I have something to tell you.." Ash's blush faded a shade as he sat up and stared intensly into Misty's eyes. "What is it?" Misty gulped and started again slowly. "Ash, ever since I met you I've had these feelings for you.. Ash.. I think.. I.." At this inopportune time the waiter chose to arrive at thier table. "May I take your orders?" he asked. Misty sighed "So close!" she thought. Ash ordered a Chicken Catchetorie and Misty ordered a lasanga and the waiter left. Ash gave his attention to Misty one more time "You were saying...?" Misty gulped. "Ash, Ithink.... I think I love you." she said quietly. Ash's mouth dropped farther than Krillins's on that YTV commercial.   
"MISTY! That's great!" Ash said happily as he clasped her hands in his. "Because I loveyou" Misty was overjoyed. "Oh Ash" she jumped up and hugged him. Ash just smiled. When she had clamed down a bit he tilted her face to his and placed a very gentle kiss on her sweet lips. Just then the food arrived. They soent the rest of dinner just happy to be in each other's company. Both knew that this wasa feeling that would last forever.   
  
WOW! That took almost all period... I'm amazed. I guess I should do an author's note  
  
A/N: This was written during english, but it's better than my Tkari. I love ISU days :) I got to listen to music and write all period.  
  
Disclaimer: Think *I* own anything? I'm very flattered, but are you SANE??? 


End file.
